


Balloon

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Cum shot, Humor, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Balloon

The balloon listed gently with the winds over the white plain of snow. The only unusual qualities to it were its size, enough for it to keep a sturdy, woven basket aloft and its color, a lurid monstrosity in the five colors of magical jade to remain visible even in the most hellish of storms. With it hovering so high above the Northern plains, it faced the worst of Mela's breath across the skies, especially in the middle of Resplendent Air. In other words, it was cold enough to freeze a Water Aspect's dick off.  
  
"You'd think being in the bosom of Mela would be more frigid." Ledaal Du stated, letting out a slow, deep breath as he unfolded his legs, rubbing the side of his tonsured skull. "We are fairly high up."  
  
Subtle Thunder opened a brown eye, remaining in a meditative sitting position as he glanced at the Dynast-born Immaculate. "We are also both Air Dragons, my friend. Why would her cold affect us?" The Ledaal answered with a shrug as he leaned back against the wicker wall of the basket they were in. "I'm curious about something, Du."  
  
"What would you do if you weren't an Immaculate? You are a Dynast, you'd have a lot better chance than me with chances to advance."  
  
There was silence for a moment before the gray-eyed Air undid his sash. "Right now, I'd probably be back home and getting laid instead of being stuck meditating with you two feet away, and if you weren't one either, likely dragging you into my room as well." The Ledaal shrugged again, closing his eyes as he pushed his hand down past the belt of his gi to pull his cock out.  
  
The Found Egg could feel his face burn enough to seem to radiate from his entire head. "Du, what if Sifu-"  
  
Du held up his free hand as he lightly rubbed his fingertips across the underside of the hooded shaft, shuddering slightly from either the chill or the touch. "We aren't breaking celibacy, we are a few hundred feet above our Master's head, and he can not jump that high." He opened one eye as he spoke, his pale face solemn as the base of his thumb ran upward to the crown of his dick. "At least it's not the Texts. And perfectly safe, seeing how you were eying my sister. She'd probably be delighted to know you want her in the same bed."  
  
As Subtle Thunder stilled, his cheeks a shade of pink at being discovered, the Ledaal continued cheerfully, his hand pumping himself in slow, sure strokes. "But where was I? Oh, yes, if we weren't monks, you'd would have taken the Coin, so a soldier of some unit, with knives of course." Du hummed for a moment, his dick swelling and extending as he shut his eye again, concentrating on the image he was crafting out loud. "Pinned down by a few of them by the sleeves and bent over a table in the library, you blushing like you were a minute ago, ass up in the air..."  
  
"Dragons be damned..." The Found Egg simply covered his eyes, resigned to listening to the Dynast talk about bending him over a desk and sucking and fucking him with some measure of revulsion and the odd sound of hearing foreskin being rapidly moved making him continue to wince. At least the other Air Aspect knew it was never going to happen, but it did not make the situation any less embarrassing, especially with the knowledge Thunder had asked the question leading to this. Unlike a great deal of the scions of the Realm, he was the son of a commoner in the Threshold and had no interest in men in any way, shape, or form.  
  
The only fortunate aspect of all of this was the awareness that the only thing Du would be likely to ever bring up again would be Thunder liking his older sister. That and the Ledaal was as steadfast in obeying the tenets of the Order as the Found Egg, meaning that there was no risk of the Dynast attempting to have his way with Thunder. With the knowledge of Mela being the only witness to this, Thunder was grateful as he heard the creak of Du standing up as he cut himself off in mid-sentence, some sort of dirty talk, to be at least polite enough to not make a mess on his fellow monk by letting the seed go overboard.  
  
An awkward silence fell in between the two as Du slumped back to a sitting position before tucking himself back into his gi, with Subtle Thunder's expression warring in between embarrassment and annoyance. As the Dynast finished cleaning himself up, Thunder opened his mouth to say something to fill the hush, when-  
  
"WRETCHED BIRD!"  
  
Both Thunder and Du turned their heads towards the source of the outraged scream somewhere below them, just in time to witness a geyser of water shoot a familiar spear of blackest jade upward into the sky, skewering a large ration. The unlucky avian let out an agonized squawk as it fell in a downward arc, impaled on the artifact. Thunder was the first to stand up to take a look, his eyes widening as he covered his mouth, his eyes wide as he smothered a snort of rolling laughter. Du glanced at his fellow Air Aspect before getting on his knees to look over the side of the basket, his own eyes bulging in shock before his composure broke into a huge grin, trying his damnedest not to laugh as well.  
  
The olive-toned skin of the bald, gleaming head of their sifu, Peleps Deled, was now marred by a very messy splat of white across that skin as he stalked across the empty plain the two monks were hovering over, across the snow to where the spear had landed.  
  
"I think this only leaves me with one conclusion." Du murmured softly, his grin as broad as the sky as he looked up at his colleague.  
  
"What's that, Ledaal?"  
  
"What else?" The Ledaal adjusted his sash. "This is our little secret."


End file.
